blackkeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Anderwolsch
"Oh, that guy? Yeah, he was a real fucking asshole." - John Jeff Description: A religious zealot, he was obsessed with his image of a perfect Blackkeep, rid of all sins, so obsessed that he managed to - plunge the Human-Shadeling relationship into the depths of hell, through methodical slaughter and discrimination, terrorize and greatly weaken an already struggling Lower Blackkeep with his purges and religious quests, and just be a jerk in general. He was also the previous leader of Joyful oil and co before he got shot in the face by an insect and died (yes, he was such a jerk that he managed to push an insect over the edge and make them go sicko mode on the shotgun) which is very interesting, because his ideology was actually much more similar to that of the Crows, a.k.a preserve Blackkeep and make it a better place, while his successor, Bobo, wanted to do the opposite, which would be to summon Naerhorm and end the cycle. Personality: The worst possible combination of personality traits one could have - remorseless, deluded, and obsessive. Remorseless, in that he was willing to do anything in order to get what he wanted, without a moment's hesitation. Burn a whole village to the ground? Sure, why not, just so long as I get what I want. Murder a family of 3? Not a problem, if they really were innocent then they shouldn't have gotten in the way of my goals. Kill my own family? Well, a person's gotta do what they gotta do. It didn't matter who it was, or what it was, he simply didn't care. It never even occurred to him to care about what he was doing. Deluded, in that he was so stubborn that he refused to see anybody else's opinion but his own. If his goal of making Blackkeep a better place involved the coldblooded genocide of innocent people, then it didn't even matter, or occur to him, that by doing the genocide he would be making people suffer, and as such would be making Blackkeep a worse place. Obsessive in that... Well, you get the point, don't you? He was a real fucking asshole, who, like Jeff Janker, was not only willing to commit murder, but was also fully capable of doing so, and also became so obsessed with one single idea that in the process they made it obsolete - for Jeff Janker, he is willing to risk his own life and even die for money, even though dying made all that money useless, and for Steve... In his obsession with making Blackkeep a better place, he made it a much, much worse place. He pushed it over the edge. He is a prime example of the people who Naerhorm make a fortune off of, of the people who Naerhorm manipulates and uses in order to destroy civilizations if you can understand that. Hrn... Typing this was real fucking fun. Background: Relationships: Silvereyes: While he was still alive, he was both despised and feared by the Shadeling leader, who found him sickening not only because of his unprovoked attack on the Shadelings, but also because of the fact that he would turn on his own people without warning, which is frowned upon in Shadeling culture... okay not really, but just for Silvereyes. Trivia: Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Side Characters Category:Joyful oil